The Madness of True Love
by WolfWinks
Summary: Rodolphus Lestrange becoming what he is today.


Never written this pairing and let me tell you I am terrified. I haven't even read anything that focuses on either of these characters and now I am writing a story about them... I'm also writing in second person!

Written for Speed Drabble – Prompts: Bellatrix Lestrange/Rodolphus Lestrange, truth, mad

Written for Year Long Scavenger Hunt - Prompt:

25\. Use one of the three unforgivable curses to inspire a story (which curse do you think I used)

 **Warning:** torture and violence

* * *

You know it's the true love when you will do anything. You watch her walk, watch her move. She doesn't notice you. Not at first. _That will change_ you think _she will notice soon_. Yet her eyes are always passing over you. You want her attention, any attention, even the wrong kind. Then your chance comes, you have her attention. You decide to do anything to keep it. That may have been the worst decision of your life.

She approaches you one day, her mouth in a cruel smile not that you notice, too entranced with the sway of her hips. She asks you a question. Twice.

"Is there somewhere private we can talk? _"_

She is younger than you and yet she holds all the power. A cruel twist of fate caused you to cross paths, you can't decide whether you should thank them, or curse them.

"Follow me." You try to sound commanding but she sees straight through you. She knows that she holds you in her hands and she loves it, it entices her, she entices you.

"You know of the political situation?"

Yes. Everyone knew, though no one spoke about it. There were whispers but no one wanted to say anything too loudly. You suddenly realise where she is going with her questions. You can't help but hope you're wrong. You're not.

Her body slides up next to yours, she knows what she wants. You know you will give it to her, she knows it too.

"You've almost graduated." She says "You will need a wife."

"Yes" you say. You know where this is going, you've already accepted it.

"I will need a husband when I graduate. One from a proper pureblood family." She smiles, it's not a nice smile. It scares you. "Will that be you?"

"Yes."

"I will not marry you if you don't have a tattoo."

It may sound odd but as a pureblood you know exactly what it means.

"There will be one on my arm."

"Good." She is kissing you now; your thoughts are lost in a sea of lust and pure desire. She pulls away far too quickly and saunters off. You know what you must do.

* * *

Graduating Hogwarts is both thrilling and terrifying. You know how to hide behind a mask but that doesn't change the truth. You know what awaits you that summer. You know what you must do.

She is watching you as you graduate; she smiles and sends a wink your way. Any doubts are swiftly obliterated. She is yours. You will have her, no matter what.

* * *

The room is completely dark. There are undefined shapes along the walls of the room. You keep your face lowered to the ground, attempting to avoid the attention. This is a failed attempt as you are the focus of this meeting.

"Rise."

You hide your fear as you follow the orders of your new lord. The one that now owns you.

"You will serve me?"

"Yes"

"You will do what I say, when I say it?"

"Yes"

"You will question me?"

"No"

"You will die for me?"

You lock eyes with the one person in the room that matters to you. She nods. You nod back.

"Yes"

* * *

You know she doesn't love you. Not really. She has another love, one she cannot have so she must settle. You don't care because she will be yours soon. You will be wedded in the summer. You hide your smile as another spell is shot your way. You throw a crucio back and watch as the person screams and writhers on the ground. You force yourself to stare as their limbs flail around like fish on land. You must become accustom to witnessing torture. You must get use to inflicting torture. It may tear your inside up every time a scream pieces the air but it is now your life. It will be your life for as long as you live. Because you love her.

"Fall back!"

You look towards the wizard who spoke. An order member. You throw a spell at them. _Avada Kedavra._ They fall down dead. You feel your soul cry out in pain, you hear the manic approval of your fiancé. Your soul is forgotten. Some of your sanity is too.

The Dark Lord has fallen. Your wife is in tears, you feel numb. You are unsure what to think and unsure how to feel. You should be upset, angry. You're not. You watch as your wife looses another part of her sanity and then starts screaming for revenge. You follow your wife to a house. A house, you can tell, that holds a small family. You watch your wife remove the door with a bang, cackling like a mad woman. You follow her inside and climb the stair to the nursery. You dread what comes next; you pray that no one is home. Your prayers go unanswered.

"Stay away." A man stands in front of his small family. A woman, who you assume is his wife and a small child held in the woman's arms.

"Why?" Your wife questions.

The man throws a spell at your wife. You block it. No one hurts her. She doesn't acknowledge your help only throwing a spell back. _Crucio._ The man falls to the ground, tears instantly appear in his eyes. The woman screams but doesn't have a chance to defend her husband as you throw a disarming spell her way. The baby is thrown from the woman's arms. You watch as it lands on the floor with a loud thump. The baby screams. The man screams. The woman screams. Your wife releases the man who is panting and begging. The woman is next to be put under the spell. _Crucio._ You watch is sick fascination. You can't tear your eyes away. The baby is next to experience the curse. The screams increase. They suffocate you until you can no longer handle it and your mind breaks.

You throw a _crucio._ A scream. You smile.

* * *

WolfWinks -xx-


End file.
